Maybe
|species = Clay |gender = Male |provided_by = AmineAkaAmateurish |team(s) = |friend(s) = *Candy Paint |enemy(s) = *Clinko (minor) *C *Oxygen (CBT 3) |neutral = *Pearly *Neon Grassy *Gucci Flip Flop }} Maybe is a male contestant that had participated in Corporate Businessman's Telethon. Personality Maybe is careless of situations that can potentially kill him, as seen in How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously. He can barely answer even the simplest of questions correctly. Appearance Maybe has an octagonal shape, with four different shades of purple on each end. Coverage *CBT **Conk Contract **Commercial Commerce Tapes **Time Isn't Everything **Lore Is No Excuse For Failure **How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously Corporate Businessman's Telethon In "Conk Contract", Maybe is the 15th character introduced to the show. He greets himself, with Clinko telling him off that he is not even a real "object". With Maybe just replying with a "Maybe." When the teams were being picked, he was picked by Candy Paint because "he seems better than the other picks left". In the challenge, Maybe did nothing, as usual. Until Candy Paint tells Maybe to buy a water from the vending machine. He then asks "if he has to", with Candy Paint impatiently telling him to do so, with him caving in. In "Commercial Commerce Tapes", Maybe is seen sitting with his team. Maybe gets pessimistic with what his team says about their last challenge. Candy Paint says to Maybe to "have faith in us", with Maybe replying with, "Maybe I should… Be open minded and not biased". When C was talking with his team about himself, Maybe replies with him saying "Maybe you're just pathetic". This gets C mad, with Neon Grassy breaking it up, stating that C is not as pathetic as Maybe. With, Maybe agreeing. In the challenge, Maybe says that the challenge might be his team's downfall. When the Atomic Reapers and Mega Moonstones fight for the elevator, Maybe goes through them and goes to the elevator alone. When the Moonstones get prepared for their ad, Maybe asks what he will do. He gets stuck with the role of "Lighting". When the team pick either geese or turkey, Maybe responds with geese, because he likes geese. When his team finishes recording their ad, Maybe says that he can say with certainty that, "we at least got the message across". He then gets hugged by Candy Paint, because he's gaining certainty. In "Time Isn't Everything", Doggie Bone asks Maybe on what is he even made out of. Maybe answers with a "maybe", which upsets Doggie Bone. In the challenge, the Moonstones are thinking on what to do. Maybe impatiently responds on what are they waiting for, with Oxygen shouting at him on helping his team. Maybe deny's. In "Lore Is No Excuse For Failure", Maybe says to Gucci Flip Flop that he could've just not included him while making his point to Milkshake. In the challenge, Maybe has a map for the museum. Oxygen responds to Maybe, saying that he actually has use for something. Neon Grassy then asks Maybe to find a statue with the map, which Maybe says that one of the statues may be in the exhibit hes pointing in. Gucci Flip Flop then tells him to go in there and find the most valuable thing, with Maybe doing so. But he instead brings a purple cot. His team goes in silence. Neon Grassy then tells Maybe that he has a lot of explaining to do, and why did he bring a couch. Maybe responds with it stating that it's the most valuable thing in the exhibit. Candy Paint then asks Maybe if she could see the map. And, it turns out, Maybe was holding the map upside-down. His team then gets up for elimination. In "How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously", Maybe and his team are wondering who is going. C says that it's obvious on who's going, and then looks at Maybe. Maybe stays silent, until he responds with a "Maybe". Gucci Flip Flop asks Maybe if he is scared that he has the biggest chance of being eliminated, with Maybe revealing the horror of the thought. In the elimination, C says bye bye to Maybe. Maybe gets scared, and is in the bottom 2. Maybe is revealed to be safe with 6 votes, and stays in the game. In the challenge, Maybe asks how did they all get to The Island. When Clinko tells everyone to swim to progress through the contest, Maybe responds with a "Whatever". Clinko replies, saying if his name is "Whatever", with Whatever saying "Maybe". When his team gets a plan to fly to the kitchen, Maybe asks if he has to. Neon Grassy gets agitated, and grabs Maybe by the leg. Maybe's team has to make cupcakes, with Maybe saying he has experience before, and pulls out his Maybe Cupcake that he has been too lazy to eat it. When Neon Grassy gives everyone a role, Candy Paint asks why Maybe doesn't have a role to do. Neon Grassy denies to make Maybe do anything, but Candy Paint argues, saying that he can show his best. The team goes silent. When his team goes back to The Island, Neon Grassy asks if Maybe still has his cupcake. Maybe says yes, and gets it snatched by Neon Grassy. Sign-Up Bio Name: Maybe Gender: Male Personality: very lazy, and relies on others to do stuff for him but, when he absolutley has to, he can help he sucks at answering questions, and always leaves them off with: "Maybe." Trivia *Maybe was originally in the design of a plus sign, but was changed. Category:Male Category:S1 Contestants Category:The Mega Moonstones